


Ephemerality

by MoonDrenchedShores



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Castiel is Meg Masters' Unicorn, Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, In a way, Jack Kline as God, Love Confessions, Metaphysical Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, The Empty (Supernatural), none of these tags are in any particular order i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDrenchedShores/pseuds/MoonDrenchedShores
Summary: Nothing is permanent. Castiel knows this all too well. So when he finds Meg in the Empty, he intends to make as much of his time with her as he can. After all, who knows how long it will last?Written for the Megstiel Family Gift Exchange.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Kudos: 17
Collections: Megstiel Family Holiday Gift Exchange





	Ephemerality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Texboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texboy/gifts).



> This was written as a holiday gift for my friend, Chris. I really hope you enjoy it!

Darkness.

That was what enveloped Castiel in his final moments, and that was all that awaited him.

He hoped his sacrifice wasn’t in vain. He hoped that, in giving himself and Death up to the Empty, Dean and Sam and Jack would be able to live on and defeat Chuck. Give the world some semblance of peace. The kind of peace that he had never been allowed to know, it seemed.

Of course, knowing that for sure didn’t seem to be in the cards for him. He was oddly okay with that. After all, the peace that was part of his deal was all-encompassing.

He was prepared to lie down and sleep once again. But when he arrived in the Empty—completely materialized there in a way he never had before—there was a stirring. It was _loud_ here, and he wondered why. Could it have been Jack’s explosion? Was the Shadow having trouble putting everyone to sleep again?

Not wanting an answer to that, he decided he would remain staunchly silent and wander. What else could he do?

Anyway, it felt like something was calling him. Maybe it was the Shadow drawing him toward eternal slumber. Or maybe it was something else…

A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts, and at once he was on high alert. “Hey, Clarence.”

He whipped around and saw Meg’s form, just as before. This time she wasn’t on a throne, though. She simply sat on the abyss. But Castiel didn’t want to let his guard down. He kept his voice as low as he could when he replied. “It’s you again, isn’t it? The Empty, trying to trick me?”

The entity rolled her eyes. “I think that nutjob’s got way more important things to do right now, Castiel.”

Somehow, the way she said his name tugged on his very core and let him know that she was the real thing. As if of their own volition, his feet ran to her, and he sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t protest, but it did take her a moment to respond in kind. He didn’t care. She was here, and she was _her_.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were glad to see me,” she quipped.

“I am,” he said. “I never thought I’d see you again. I…”

“I know,” she said. “Me too.”

That calmed him more than anything else had thus far. “How did you get here?” he asked at last. “When you never returned after we visited Lucifer’s crypt I assumed the worst, but Sam and Dean never…they never said anything.”

“Shocker,” she said dryly. “Well, since you’re here already too—and if anything happens to let me see those two again I’ll kick both their asses—no point beating around the bush. It was Crowley. I was buying you guys some time…mostly buying you some time.”

Castiel’s heart leapt when she said it was for him (did that mean…?) and then immediately it ached. So his ultimate suspicions had been correct. And yet he’d done nothing about it even when he had the chance. He couldn’t even be remotely opposed to her declaration about his friends. He simply felt too guilty. It was all for him. Why couldn’t he have at least tried to make that count? “I’m sorry.”

“I would be too,” Meg said, but there was no real venom in the words. “But you don’t have to be.”

That stunned him. It felt like it had been quite some time since anyone had told him he didn’t need to be sorry. Had he really been that bereft of good things in his life without her, even with Jack?

They both were quiet for a long moment. The silence was suffocating, least of all because of the endless blackness surrounding them.

When Meg spoke again, it was with a question Castiel wasn’t sure he was prepared to answer. “So…what about you? How did you get here?”

For the first time in what felt like eternity (although in reality the last time was just this morning), Castiel huffed a laugh. “It’s a bit of a long story. And I’m not sure how much time we have until we…” He didn’t finish that thought. “But I made a deal. My son, Jack—my adopted son,” he clarified in response to the stunned look on Meg’s face. “He was going to be taken here. So I made a deal that I would go in his place, but only when the Empty decided to come for me. So I lured it at an opportune moment to save him and the Winchesters. And now I’m here. Seemingly for good.”

Meg nodded, apparently processing that information. It didn’t take very long. She’d never been one to dwell on weirdness. However, the look on her face, oddly pained mixed with something he couldn’t identify, let him know that she _did_ have to process it. “Well, since we _are_ both here, seemingly for good…and since we don’t know how much time we have, like you said…” She inched closer to him, though the movement was smoother than it would have been on Earth. “We might as well make the most of that time while we can.”

Even though he didn’t need to breathe, especially not here, he felt the air in his constructed lungs hitch. “How would you suggest we do that?”

Her lips meeting his was her way of answering. Somehow her kiss was just as hot as it had been when they were both alive, igniting him in ways that he had never thought possible.

The next few minutes (hours? Days? Years? He couldn’t tell anymore and he didn’t know that it mattered anymore) were just as incendiary. He’d had sex once before, but this was different, and not just because they didn’t really have physical bodies, although that had a considerable effect as well. When he was inside her at last, he felt as though he really was a part of her, like he could very easily melt and let his true form merge with hers.

Even more than that, he could really feel _her_ true form around him, drawing him in, pricking at her with her thorns. For the first time, he could let his real self come close to her, touch her, envelop her, without fearing destroying her.

Indeed, touching her and being touched were unraveling him.

Their dance went on for what could have easily been eons. At times she took the lead, almost vicious in her loving him, and other times he took charge, softer but no less commanding, rolling and writhing with her across the blackness of the Empty, not knowing who or what else was awake there and not being able to bring himself to care. Everything was her, and everything was them, and they were infinite.

When he cried out her name, the sound rang in his ears as though it were echoing through the cosmos. When she responded in kind, his name had never sounded sweeter to him.

How could he have allowed himself to miss this the first time around? How could he have denied himself the sensation of her around him, in either form in any way? How could he have possibly resisted this warmth, this fire, the way she squeezed around him and drew him out of himself in a way he could have never anticipated would feel quite so good, so much closer to Heaven than he had ever felt, even when he had been able to come and go from there whenever he pleased?

All things had to end, though. Even this. Eventually they had to sever their connection, though even when they did, he still felt as though there was a piece of her imprinted on his true form, somehow. One glance at her told him that she felt the same thing.

“What happens now?” she asked. The echo even in her whisper let him know that the Empty was falling silent once again, and soon, they would have to join their fellow fallen angels and demons in eternal sleep.

The thought ached to his core. “I guess now we wait.”

“Wait for what?” Meg raised her brow in that way he had come to love when they were alive.

Castiel shrugged. “Sleep, I suppose. The last time I was here, I dreamed of regrets. Failings. I had mostly come to terms with all of that before I came here again…and now, I don’t think I have any regrets at all. Not this time.”

“Me too.”

They both were quiet for a moment. The moment was too long for Castiel. After all, soon, they would have nothing but silence between them forever. And maybe he did have just one unresolved regret. “Meg?”

“Yes, Castiel?”

“…I love you.”

She was quiet, but as he drew her nearer in his arms, he saw the smile on her face. “I know. And…I love you, too.”

That stunned him into speechlessness, too. How hard was that for her to say? And how much must she have meant it since she’d said it?

At last, he came up with some kind of response. “If I’m to spend eternity with anyone…I’m very glad it’s you.”

“Don’t get sappy on me,” she teased him, but from the way her eyelids were beginning to droop, the vastness of the Empty was beginning to overtake her.

Still, he obeyed, instead simply closing his eyes to match her, holding her close and trying hard to just enjoy this and not think about whatever might await them now. Trying hard not to think about being without her when he only just found her again.

Just as he was beginning to sink back into that endless black, he could see a bright light behind his lids, and a familiar presence skirted around the very edges of his senses. What could that be? Or, perhaps more accurately, who?

Meg woke up, too, a look of confusion on her face. The voice that spoke to them alleviated any and all of Castiel’s concerns and filled him with sheer joy.

“Rise,” said Jack. “And walk with me.”


End file.
